


Vacant

by TruthfulDeceiver



Series: Jester's Ocs [3]
Category: Super Paper Mario OCs
Genre: also sorry for being gone for like. months on end oops, okay so this is a self indulgent au if blumiere died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruthfulDeceiver/pseuds/TruthfulDeceiver
Summary: a self-indulgent au if blumiere died.it was inevitable the void would emergeCharacter: Damien





	Vacant

It was the final straw, I decided. The humans already went too far killing Blumiere's mother. And now they killed little Blumiere as well.

And Kieran was breaking down. His mind was collapsing when he heard that Blumiere fell and died to the hands of humans. He screamed, pleaded, demanded to see evidence, but I told them not to show it. Kieran tugged at my cloak then, shouting for as long as this burst of anger let him. I knew it would've hurt him more to see me disagree, so instead I just didn’t speak. When he almost calmed down, he was sobbing like a child in my embrace. I practically had to carry him to his room.

I loved Blumiere like he was my own son. I still loved Kieran, although it was clear to me he didn't return the feelings. I would never get to see if he returned the feelings, after this. He was too broken...

"Move." I commanded, my voice somehow steady. Maybe I  _ was _ becoming like my father, so detached. I still felt pain, but it was as if it was happening to a different entity entirely. If my mother were here she'd try to get me to reevaluate what I was doing, so sure in her mind that this lack of feeling wasn't natural.

They hesitated. This room was under more guard than ever before. Not to let anyone inside.

"As your commanding officer, you must let me check. There were warnings that someone already made it to this room, and considering how just last night you were hardly awake enough to hear my voice, I'm quite sure you're in no shape to check it yourself." It was all a lie. A false smile made its way onto my mouth. "Please, in the interest of cooperation, I must get through."

They let me go by, at long last, shameful eyes watching me until the door shut. Down the long, familiar hallway that I walked down so many times before, wondering if I should take the book. In spite of how many times my mother warned me with the tale that it was dangerous. Those stories she told me before bed, as if she were with the Ancients herself, about their greatest creations and their greatest downfall. Back then, I ended up never taking the chance. But now...

Now there was no one to stop me. No one would expect that the "little, victimized, immature" knight would be the one to finally take this chance. No one would've imagined that _ I'd _ be the one to visit the Dark Prognosticus the most out of anyone else who had access to it.

The book floated on its pillar, somehow withstanding the many hundreds of years where it should've been slowly destroyed by time. No one took care of it, it had to take care of itself. It should’ve been so dirty and damaged. Yet it was still in perfect condition.

Whenever I came closer to it, I felt more empty than ever. There were whispers that the final prophecy was to erase all worlds, but I had no intentions of doing such an unspeakable thing just yet.

Right now, my objective was to wipe out the humans. Once and for all. They’ve been a menace for so, so very long. They killed almost everyone who I loved. And the effects on my father, on Kieran… they had to endure the pain of losing the ones they loved most. My father lost his wife and almost lost me, having never recovered. Kieran lost his wife and then, soon after he thought he was better, his son.

I barely found the strength to mutter an apology to those who wouldn’t want me to do this. If they were here, they’d scream at me to  _ not _ do this. That I’d regret it. And yet, I took the book into my hands, and it surrounded me in the negativity I denied after all these years. The painful memories of losing my mother, of my father disappearing, of gaining my scar.

A sigh left me, and I stared down at its bonded pages. The Dark Prognosticus was here, in my hands, and I knew the power it held. More than anything I felt before. Surely, dark magic had taken hold of this book.

Even when knowing this, I placed my hand flat on the cover. The words immediately came to my mind, what I was to say to get what I needed. I thought I was saving them. I really did. Despite the voice inside begging me not to, I continued.

“Open up to me, and reveal the dark history within.”


End file.
